What the heck IS this place!
by StitchedRevolution
Summary: Pein, the leader notices that the Akatsuki is losing business, so, he decides to take them all on a vacation. But, what happens when they end up in the world of pokemon? Naruto/Pokemon cross over. Random Akatsukis pared with other Akatsukis. Yaoi,Straight
1. Prologue

* * *

Story: What the heck IS this place?!

Rating: M

Summary: Pein, the leader notices that the Akatsuki is losing business, so, he decides to take them all on a vacation. But, what happens when the end up in the world of pokemon? Naruto/Pokemon cross over. Random Akatsukis pared with other Akatsukis. Yaoi, Straight.

Warning: This is a lot of randomness. Really. Also, there may be a lot of swears with Hidan later on.

Disclaimer: I own neither Pokemon, or the Akatsuki. Or anything else for that matter. I'm not that special.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It was a normal day at the akatsuki base. Pein, the leader of the akatsuki, made his way down the hallway. Today, was a very normal day. Pein hated that. They needed something to do this place was so boring. They hadn't caught anything lately, and no one was hiring them.

Pein let out a sigh. He looked up at the roof. His lips curled unto a smile. He knew what he was going to do. It would keep them all busy for a little while, and, hey, vacations never hurt anyone right?

Pein made his way to his office. He walked over to his desk and pressed the button on the speaker phone. The speakers buzzed for almost a minute, then he took in a deep breath. "Hello everyone, please come to the meeting room right away." Pein said clearly. He let go of the button, and went to his closet. He looked around for a moment and grabbed a box. He took the box and walked out of his office. He closed the door behind him and walked down to the meeting room.

All of the akatsuki members turned their heads and stared at him. They watched as he walked to his spot and put the box on the table.

Pein smiled. "Welcome." He said. The other akatsuki members stayed quiet. Pein took in a deep breath. "I'm sure you all have noticed that we have not had much business lately." Pein said. Kakazu stood up. "Yeah! This is hurting our business!" The miser yelled. Hidan rolled his eyes. Itachi, Sasori, and Zetsu stayed quiet, and kept their eyes on the box. Deidara and Konan where talking to each other. Tobi was watching everyone, while Kisame was watching him.

Pein scoffed. "Well. Until we have some business, we can all go on a vacation!" Pein yelled. Kakazu turned his head and stared at Pein. "Are you fucking serous?" Hidan asked. Pein nodded. "Yes, I'm serious." Pein said. Hidan smiled wildly. The rest of the Akatsuki looked at each other.

Konan stared at Pein, then to the box. "What's that?" Konan asked. The rest of the akatsuki stared at the box, then to the leader. Pein closed his eyes, then opened them. Ì need some help from Hidan for this jutsu to work.

Pein said. Hidan nodded and walked over to Pein. Pein opened the box and gave Hidan a knife. Hidan stared at the knife for a moment. Pein took out a book and opened it to a page, then he passed it to Hidan. Hidan stared at it for a moment, then nodded.

Hidan walked over to a empty corner of the room and cut himself, He started to make a couple symbols of the ground, then stood up, walked over to Pein, and handed him the book back, and the knife as well.

The akatsuki members stayed silent as they watched both Hidan and Pein. Hidan walked back over to the symbols and leaned down. The rest of the akatsuki watched. Hidan turned to them, "Are you coming over here or what?" Hidan asked.

The akatsuki members closed there eyes for a moment and walked towards Hidan. They all gathered around in a circle, and Hidan and Leader started to mumble things...

Soon, the markings on the ground were glowing bright red. The whole room suddenly went white, and no one could see a thing. Everyone shielded their eyes and grabbed onto the nearest person, making sure that they would at least have someone with them...

* * *

Note from StitchedRevolution: Welcome! This is just the prolouge, and from now on the akatsuki members will be in little groups. And don't worry, the chapters will be way, way, way longer then this one. This is just well... short. Hope you like it so far! I'll get working on the next thing as soon as i can! :D


	2. ZetHida pt 1

* * *

Story: What the heck IS this place?!

Rating: M

Summary: Pein, the leader notices that the Akatsuki is losing business, so, he decides to take them all on a vacation. But, what happens when the end up in the world of pokemon? Naruto/Pokemon cross over. Random Akatsukis pared with other Akatsukis. Yaoi, Straight.

Warning: This is a lot of randomness. Really. Also, there may be a lot of swears with Hidan later on.

Disclaimer: I own neither Pokemon, or the Akatsuki. Or anything else for that matter. I'm not that special.

* * *

ZetHida Adventure 1 Part 1

* * *

Hidan's eyes opened and he looked around. He had no idea where in the world he was, or even who was with him at the moment. Leader, Pein, had sent him here, but, where was here? Hidan let out a small sigh and lifted himself up off the ground. No one. Not a sound was heard. Hidan gulped, thinking he was alone, and probably would be for a while.

"Oh, so you're up now?" A person asked. Hidan whipped around, wondering who in the world it was. A tall man, with pale skin; which was almost white, and green hair stared at him for a moment. Hidan noted that this man had some of the most beautiful yellow eyes he had ever seen.

It actually kinda reminded him of someone he knew….

Hidan squinted. "Zetsu? Is that you?" Hidan asked, as he started to walk towards the green haired male. Zetsu nodded. "Yeah, it's us." Zetsu replied. He walked over to Hidan so they met half way.

Zetsu stared at him for a moment, then sighed. "This world... I'm human now for some reason..." Zetsu said. He moved his hand up and stared at it for a moment. It was probably odd for him, since he was used to being a freak, and now he was good-looking.

Zetsu sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to sense his own chakra. "No more... We don't have our chakra anymore...What type of a world is this?" Zetsu asked himself, sadly there was no other half of his to reply.

"How the hell should i know?" Hidan asked. Zetsu glared at him for a moment. "Jackass" Zetsu said. Hidan's eyes narrowed. "Oh so now i'm the jackass?" Hidan asked. Zetsu glared at him some more. "You have _always_been the jackass, Hidan." Zetsu growled.

The bushes close to them started to move and they both jumped backwards, as they landed, their feet got intangled, making them both fall over. Hidan swore out loud as he fell, and Zetsu braced himself for the fall.

It really wasn't that bad off a fall. Zetsu managed not to get hurt, but Hidan hit his head on a rock. Hidan swore yet again and tryed to get up, only managing to fall back onto Zetsu. Zetsu managed to get Hidan off him and get up. Then he turned his head to the bushes and saw one of the things that will probably be burned into his head for the rest of his life. It was a pink, round thing. It's eyes were huge, and the color of the sky. Zetsu blinked.

The round thing moved a little microphone near it's mouth. Then it started to sing:

"Jigglypuff jiggly jigglypuff jiggly..."

It stopped singing as soon as it realized that both Hidan, and Zetsu were now sleeping on the ground. It's cheeks puffed up and it pulled the microphone part off and reviled a marker. It then walked towards the two unconscious men...

Zetsu opened his eyes and stared at Hidan. Marker was all over the albino man's face. He started to laugh. He got up and walked over to a rock and sat down on it and stared at Hidan. He was snickering. He found this very funny.

Hidan opened his eyes and jumped up. He looked over at Zetsu, who had marker all over his face. Well, not all over. He had whiskers drawn on, his nose was black, and his eyes were outlived in black as well. It looked very funny.

Hidan started to laugh, then he realised that Zetsu was laughing at something as well. Hidan narrowed his eys and went over to the nearest body of water and looked down at his reflection. Great. He had marker on his face as well. Hidan turned his head and stared at Zetsu. "You have marker on you're face as well Dipshit." Hidan said.

Zetsu went silent. He didn't realise that he would have gotten marker on his face as well. Zetsu sighed. "What the hell was that thing, anyway?" Zetsu asked. Hidan shrugged. "Stop asking me questions you know i can't answer!" Hidan yelled.

Zetsu rolled his eyes and walked over to the small stream Hidan was sitting by. He brung up the water and started to wipe his face with it, soon, Hidan was doing the same. The two spent two hours trying to get the marker off their faces, but still most of it stayed on.

Zetsu still had the cat whiskers, and Hidan had a very long line going down the middle of his face, he also had a big black nose as well. Hidan stared at his refection and sighed. He scratched his nose and stood up. He looked around. Zetsu looked up. "What are you looking for?" Zetsu asked. Hidan looked around again.

"I'm looking for that thing..." Hidan said. Zetsu let out a sigh and stood up. He looked around. "I don't think we'll see that thing again..." Zetsu said. Hidan nodded. They made their way over to the forest and started on their way through. Many bugs were in there... bugs that looked... odd for some reason. They ignored it though and continued on thier way. Soon they were out of the forest. A village, or more likely, a town, was not that far. Hidan let out a slightly sigh of relief and smiled. Zetsu stopped suddenly. "This is odd. I don't like this place on bit." Zetsu said.

Hidan sighed and nodded. "Yeah. It's a little weird." Hidan said. He started to make his way over to the tiwn. Zetsu rolled his eyes and made his way to the town as well. Soon, they were running, neither knew why, but for some reason they felt... like they had to get out of the open. They couldn't explain it.

Soon, they got to the gates of the town. The guards who were there stared at the two for a moment. "Where's your pokemon?" One of them asked. Hidan's eyes widened. "Our wha?" Hidan asked. The two guards exchanged a glance, then let them in.

Hidan and Zetsu looked around. "What the heck is this place anyways?" Hidan asked. Zetsu shrugged. A lady who had over heard walked over to them. "This is pallet town." The woman said, she smiled, then walked out of the street. Hidan's eyes brow rose. "What a stupid name." Hidan said. Zetsu nodded in agreement. The two made their way down the street.

A large building was at the very end. Large gates surrounded it. Hidan blinked. "This is kinda odd." Hidan said. Zetsu sighed. "Isn't everything here?" Zetsu asked. Hidan nodded. The two made thier way to the gates and stared in. This place was odd. It looked like a lab. But, they weren't quiet sure.

"May i help you two?" A grey haired man in a lab coat asked.

* * *

Note from StitchedRevolution: Well, here's the ZetHida adventure part 1!! Hope you all like it! :D

Please Review!! I love reviews!!


	3. KakuDei pt 1

* * *

Story: What the heck IS this place?!

Rating: M

Summary: Pein, the leader notices that the Akatsuki is losing business, so, he decides to take them all on a vacation. But, what happens when the end up in the world of pokemon? Naruto/Pokemon cross over. Random Akatsukis pared with other Akatsukis. Yaoi, Straight.

Warning: This is a lot of randomness. Really. Also, there may be a lot of swears with Hidan later on.

Disclaimer: I own neither Pokemon, or the Akatsuki. Or anything else for that matter. I'm not that special.

* * *

KakuDei Adventure 1 Part 1

* * *

Kakuzu's eye slowly opened. The beams of light came down from small holes from the trees that were above him. He stared up for a moment. Something was tickling him, but he didn't have enough strength to move over and look, he was so weak right now. He managed to move his head to the side.

There, sitting on the tree staring at him, was Deidara.

Deidara smiled at him. "Hey, un. Finally awake i see, any later and i was going to have to wake you up, un." Deidara said. Kakuzu nodded. Kakuzu stared at him for a moment. "I can't move." Kakuzu mumbled. Deidara's smiled turned into a frown. "I see that, un." Deidara said. He got off the tree and walked over to Kakuzu. He just stared down at him for a moment. "You're covered in some sort of sticky web, un." Deidara mumbled.

Kakuzu stared at him for a moment. "Well, can you get me out of it?" Kakuzu asked.

Deidara laughed. "You want me to touch this stuff, un? I HAVE MOUTHS ON MY HANDS!" Deidara yelled as he shoved his hands in Kakuzu's face.

Kakuzu stared for a moment. His eyes widened. "No. No you don't." Kakuzu said, hardly even believing himself. Deidara stared at him for a moment, then moved his hands over so that he could see them. His eyes widened. "My hand-mouths are gone!" Deidara cried in horror. Tears started to stream down his face. He slammed his head down on Kakuzu's neck, almost making the miser choke.

"My hands!" Deidara yelled in disbelif again.

Kakuzu couldn't do much at the moment, but in the direction that he was looking a little bug came out of the bush. He stared at it for a moment, It stared back. It's eyes were big and yellow, it had a little pink thing on it's head; Kakuzu wasn't sure what it was, and it's body was green. It looked like a caterpillar. It slowly came closer, and closer. Until it was right in front of Kakuzu's face.

Deidara moved his head up and stared at the bug for a moment. His mouth opened and he screamed. The bug stared at him for a moment, then jumped at Kakuzu. It started to nuzzle it's head against the web, and soon the web was gone.

Kakuzu got up. He wiped off some dirt. Deidara stared at him, wide eyed, still not used to the fact that his hands had no mouths. The caterpillar stared up at Kakuzu for a moment. Kakuzu smiled and leaned down. He picked it up. The caterpillar nuzzled it's head against Kakuzu's hands.

"I'll name you Mitsuki, because you're eyes look like full moons." Kakuzu said.

Deidara looked at him for a moment. Then he looked at the bug. "You're keeping it un?" Deidara asked. Kakuzu nodded and put Mitsuki on his shoulder. He walked over to Deidara and grabbed his hand. Deidara shrieked for a moment, then stopped. Kakuzu started to lead Deidara.

Kakuzu had no idea where he was, or where the next town was going to be. Kakuzu looked around. Deidara stared down at the ground, and Mitsuki kept nuzzling it's head against Kakuzu's neck. Deidara kept silent.

Kakuzu stopped and turned around, letting go of Deidara's hand. Deidara looked up and stared at Kakuzu for a moment. Deidara opened his mouth to say something, then he closed it. Kakuzu's eyes soften. He wrapped his arms around Deidara, and brung him closer to him. Deidara stayed there for a moment, then he started to sob again, and tears fell down from his face.

"Shh..." Kakuzu comforted. Deidara kept crying.

Then, suddenly, someone walked out of the bushes. The person smiled, "Well, looks like i've found a trainer to battle." The person mumbled. The person glared at Kakuzu. "I'm Gary, nice to meet you." Gary said.

* * *

StitchedScythe: Well, I am so sorry that this chapter is so short!!!!!!!!!! My mom is making me get off the computer, and i really wanted to make sure that you guys had another chapter to read. It's only like 700 words, which is really short. I swear the next chapters will be longer!!!

Please Review! :)


	4. KisaTobi pt 1

* * *

Story: What the heck IS this place?!

Rating: M

Summary: Pein, the leader notices that the Akatsuki is losing business, so, he decides to take them all on a vacation. But, what happens when the end up in the world of pokemon? Naruto/Pokemon cross over. Random Akatsukis pared with other Akatsukis. Yaoi, Straight.

Warning: This is a lot of randomness. Really. Also, there may be a lot of swears with Hidan later on.

Disclaimer: I own neither Pokemon, or the Akatsuki. Or anything else for that matter. I'm not that special.

* * *

KisaTobi Adventure 1 Part 1

* * *

Tobi's eyes opened. He felt like he was moving for some reason. His slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was moving. Well, he was being carried. He looked up. It was hard to see for a moment, because the sun was very bright at the moment. Tobi waited for a moment, then he could finally see.

He was being carried by a man. He seemed very tall, his skin was pale, and his hair was bright blue, his eyes were a dull yellow. Tobi turned his head to the side. "Who are you?" Tobi asked. The man looked down and smiled. "Hard to tell isn't it? It's Kisame!" Kisame said happily. Kisame now looked like everyone else, not like a freak, so he was very happy. Tobi smiled and turned his head back to normal. "That's good!" Tobi said happily. Kisame smiled. "You know that you look different too right??" Kisame asked.

Tobi looked at him for a moment, then turned his head to the side. "Really? How can you tell? Tobi's wearing his mask." Tobi said. Kisame looked down at him for a moment, and gave him a small little smile. "You don't have a mask on Tobi. It's gone." Kisame said. Tobi stared up at him. "Where did it go?" Tobi asked, looking a little concerned.

Kisame shrugged, "How am i supposed to know?" Kisame asked.

Tobi turned his head to the side. He smiled. "Yeah..." Tobi trailed off. He looked over to the side and his eyes widened. He jumped out of Kisame's arms and made his way over to a bush. Kisame stopped and stared into the direction Tobi had went. "Going to the bathroom?" Kisame asked himself. He walked a little closer to the bush. He didn't think that Tobi was actually going to the bathroom, probably because Tobi couldn't even unzip his own pants.

Kisame tilted his head to the side. "Tobi?" Kisame asked. He waited for a response. There was none. Kisame started to worry. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He walked into the bush and started to look for Tobi. He managed to spot him over near a tree. He was staring straight up at something.

Kisame rolled his eyes and walked over. He stared at Tobi for a moment. But Tobi didn't move. Kisame tilted his head to the side and looked up. His eyes widened.

There in the tree was a purple rat. yes. PURPLE!!!!!

Kisame's mouth opened. He stared at it for a moment, then Tobi turned to him. "It's pretty. Tobi wants it. Can Kisame-San get it for Tobi?" Tobi asked sweetly. Kisame let out a sigh and nodded. He started to climb up the tree. He managed to get right behind the rat before it noticed the rather large man.

It's red eyes widened as it was grabbed by Kisame. It started to bite and scratch at his hands, but Kisame didn't let go. Kisame stared down at it, then looked down at Tobi. Tobi smiled up at Kisame, and Kisame smiled back. The little rat stopped struggling and stared up at Kisame. Kisame smiled down at it and pet it's head.

The rat's eyes softened and it leaned into Kisame's hand. Kisame smiled down at it. He let go of it and it crawled over onto his shoulder and jumped onto Kisame's head. Tobi watched as Kisame climbed down and walked over to him. Tobi smiled. Kisame picked up the rat off his head and let Tobi pet it, then when Tobi was finished petting it Kisame put it back on his head. "I think i'll keep it." Kisame said. Tobi smiled and nodded. "Yay!" He said happily.

Kisame smiled and nodded. "So, what should we call it?" Kisame asked. Tobi stared at the rat. He smiled. "Tobi wants to call it Itachi!" Tobi yelled. Kisame stared at him for a moment. "Why?" Kisame asked. Tobi stared at it for a moment. "Because it looks like Itachi-San! It has it's eyes!" Tobi said. Kisame stared at him for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. Okay, Itachi it is then." Kisame said.

Tobi smiled. "Welcome to our family Itachi!" Tobi said happily. Kisame rolled his eyes. Tobi reached up and pet Itachi. "Mommy and Daddy will take care of you!" Tobi said. Kisame blinked then turned his attention to Tobi. "Who?" He asked. Tobi looked up at him.

"Mommy and Daddy." Tobi said.

"And who would that be?" Kisame asked.

Tobi pointed at himself. "Mommy," Then he pointed over at Kisame, "And Daddy." Tobi stated.

* * *

StitchedScythe: Well! Hope you like this chapter. Yeah yeah i know it's short again. It's not my fault. I'll make the chapters longer some time. I just don't feel like it right now. Yeah..... That's about it my friends! Oh wait. Please tell me if you like this story or not. Because I'm not sure if you want me to keep updating this story. Well, please tell me, It'll really help!!!!

Please Review! :D It really helps me get the chapters out faster!! Believe me!! Thank you people!!


	5. KoSaso pt 1

* * *

Story: What the heck IS this place?!

Rating: M

Summary: Pein, the leader notices that the Akatsuki is losing business, so, he decides to take them all on a vacation. But, what happens when the end up in the world of pokemon? Naruto/Pokemon cross over. Random Akatsukis pared with other Akatsukis. Yaoi, Straight.

Warning: This is a lot of randomness. Really. Also, there may be a lot of swears with Hidan later on.

Disclaimer: I own neither Pokemon, or the Akatsuki. Or anything else for that matter. I'm not that special.

* * *

KoSaso Adventure 1 Part 1

* * *

Sasori had opened his eyes and looked around. Bright blue hair was the first thing he saw. He blinked. He opened his eyes a little wider, trying to see the thing that was in front of him. It was Konan, he noticed that quickly when he saw the white paper rose in her hair.

He blinked and leaned forward.

"Konan." He mumbled. His eyes were half lidded, and he could hardly feel most parts of his body.

He watched as Konan opened her eyes and look up at him.

Konan stared at him for a moment, Sasori's eyes twitched. "Wha?" She asked. Her hands went under her body and she lifted herself up off the ground. She crossed her legs and looked at him for a moment.

She turned her head and looked around frantically. "Where are we anyway?" Konan asked. Sasori smiled. He turned his head and looked at the large mountain they were on. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "You know, i gave no idea Konan." Sasori said.

Konan let out a little sigh, and turned her head. Sasori let out another sigh and got up. He brushed some of the dirt that was on his shirt off.

Konan let out another sigh and ran a hand through her hair. She turned her head.

They were on a mountian, on the side of a cliff. Straight down was the only way to go at the moment. There was no way they could go any higher, since the rocks were smooth all the way to the top from where they were.

Konan blinked and turned towards Sasori. "What... are we going to do?" Konan asked. Sasori turned and looked at her. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He raised his hand up and looked at it. "I feel funny. Like.... soft...." Sasori said. Konan walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

It was skin.

Not wood, like a normal puppet, he had skin, like a human.

Sasori blinked. Then he let out a scream. Konan rolled her eyes and grabbed him before he ran off the side of the mountain. "Dolt! Think about what you're doing!" Konan hissed.

Sasori stopped screaming and sat down on the ground. He rubbed his temples and let out a sigh. " Sorry...." Sasori mumbled. He looked to the side and let out a sigh. "Great. I'm human again. This sucks." Sasori said. He looked up at Konan and smiled.

"We'll go down the mountain. Looks like there's a little trail right below us. It's only a ten foot drop, even if we do fall from this little ledge, it wouldn't hurt, since another ledge is right below us." Sasori mumbled, trying to think about what to do.

Konan rolled her eyes and walked over to the edge of the cliff. She looked down and leaned down a little bit. She looked down. Sasori was right, there was a little cliff right below them. Konan leaned forward and put her foot over the edge. She jumped down and landed on the little cliff.

"Konan?" She heard sasori say. She watched as sasori's head popped out from the edge of the cliff. He blinked. "That's not okay! You went without me!!" Sasori yelled. He jumped off the cliff and landed right beside Konan, he wavered a little bit and fell on one side.

Konan rolled her eyes and leaned down. She helped him up and turned. She looked down the side of the mountain. "We still have a long ways to go." Sasori mumbled. Konan nodded.

Sasori turned his head and looked over at Konan.

He smiled.

"Hey Konan." Sasori mumbled.

Konan turned and looked at him. A slight blush covered his face. She raised a eye brow.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say that i've always kinda..." sasori mumbled.

Before he could finish what he was saying a loud booming noise sounded off right behind them.

Konan and Sasori turned quickly.

"What are kids doing out here?" A man asked, his hair falling gently around his face.

The girl beside that man smiled.

"I don't know..." The girl mumbled.

A cat walked out from the middle of the two.

"Well the better not mess with team rocket!!!" The cat mumbled.

* * *

StitchedRevolution: Hello!!! Sorry i haven't updated in a long time~~!! My dad bought a new computer and it's hard to type on it! But i managed to type this up!

Please Review! :D


	6. PeinIta pt 1

* * *

Story: What the heck IS this place?!

Rating: M

Summary: Pein, the leader notices that the Akatsuki is losing business, so, he decides to take them all on a vacation. But, what happens when the end up in the world of pokemon? Naruto/Pokemon cross over. Random Akatsukis pared with other Akatsukis. Yaoi, Straight.

Warning: This is a lot of randomness. Really. Also, there may be a lot of swears with Hidan later on.

Disclaimer: I own neither Pokemon, or the Akatsuki. Or anything else for that matter. I'm not that special.

* * *

PeinIta Adventure 1 Part 1

* * *

Pein's eye opened. He was leaned up against a boulder. He had no idea what was going on, really he didn't have much of a idea where exactly they were going to go, after all, they were supposed to hold hands, and he knew they didn't, so they might have ended up in different worlds for all that Pein knew.

Pein let out a sigh, he turned his head to the side and blinked. He had thought that he had grabbed onto Konan, but he was wrong.

A pissed off Sharingan user glared at him. The Uchiha male was laying on the ground a couple feet away. He had been thrown onto the ground. At least that's what it looked like, after all, Itachi's leg was half up a tree (attached to his body still, of course), His torso and head were on the ground, and his other leg was dangling.

Itachi coughed and rolled over. All his body parts fell onto the ground. Pein winced. He got that odd feeling that he was in trouble. The Uchiha man got up and wiped dirt off himself and walked over to Pein.

"Come on, We have to find everyone else." Itachi mumbled.

Pein rolled his eyes and got up quickly. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as Itachi spun around and walked away.

Pein let out a sigh and followed the man quickly. He had to admit, the Uchiha male was cute, but he wasn't very nice. Or talkative. But then again, thinking of Hidan, Pein didn't want Itachi to be talkative. It ruined good looks if you talked to much.

Itachi turned as he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Pein continued to walk, not even noticing anything. After all, he was in his own little world. After a second, Pein hit Itachi's back. Itachi gave Pein a death glare, and Pein jumped backwards.

Pein's eyes narrowed.

Itachi was really annoying.

Itachi rolled his eyes lightly and stared at the bushes. After a moment, Itachi turned his head and started walking again. Pein started to follow him.

A minute later, Itachi sprung at the bush. There was a loud yell as he hit it. Then this weird Reddish-orange dinosaur thing came running out of the bush. Pein blinked in confusion and watched as Itachi walked out of the bush, and confused look on his face.

Pein stared at the monster for a moment. He snapped his fingers as he figured something out. "I know! Chakra doesn't work in this world!" Pein said, rather happy with himself.

Itachi frowned. After all, Jutsus where pretty much all he could do. And Taijutsu didn't seem to work either. Itachi turned his head and stared down at the little thing.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"That's a Charamander." Someone said. The two men turned to see a orange haired girl standing there. She looked at the Charamander for a moment, then to the two males. "So, who's is it?" She asked.

Pein shrugged.

"It's wild, i think." Pein stated.

The girl looked down at it. Then grabbed a ball out of her pocket. She walked over to Pein and handed it over to him. "Catch it then, since you don't seem to have a Pokemon of your own!" The girl said happily.

Pein nodded.

Itachi turned and gave Pein a strange look.

"Pokemon?" Itachi asked. The girl turned and looked at him. She nodded.

"Yeah, and it seems you don't know much about them do you?" She asked.

Itachi shook his head. Pein looked down at the ball. The girl turned and pointed at it. "It's called a Pokeball. You use it to catch Pokemon." The girl said.

Pein nodded. He turned and looked at the Charamander, who was currently staring at the group like they were idiots. Pein threw the Pokeball with all his force and hit the charamander right in the forehead. It bounced off and a red light came out of it. It took the Charamander in side and the little round button on it turned red for a moment. It shook for a moment, then the button went white and it stopped moving.

Pein blinked.

The girl stared at the Pokeball for a moment. "You hit it.... in the head.... not a good first impression...." She mumbled. She turned to him. "But you caught it anyways, so good job!" She said happily.

Itachi nodded, and walked over to the Pokeball. He picked it up and made his way over to Pein. He handed over the Pokeball and looked at the girl. "What are Pokemon?" Itachi asked.

The girl blinked. She smiled and reached into her pocket. She grabbed a red thing out of her pocket and handed it to Itachi. "Here! It's a Pokedex! You should be able to find out pretty much anything on that." The girl said.

Pein smiled. "Oh," He started, "What's your name, Miss?" He asked.

She blushed lightly.

"I'm Misty, nice to meet you." She stammered.

Pein smiled.

This was going pretty good so far.

Itachi stared down at the Pokedex and opened it.

"What are Pokemon?" He asked to the Pokedex. The light glowed red.

"Animals of a variety of sizes. Each have different powers, attitudes, looks, and much more. Most pokemon are used for battling, but some are put into contests for ribbons. You can catch many over a variety of areas." The Pokedex stated.

Misty blinked and smiled.

"See?" She asked, "And you can have that." She said pointing at the Pokedex.

Suddenly someone yelled Misty's name off in the distance. She turned and smiled at Pein and Itachi. "Well, i have to go. See you later!" She said.

Pein and Itachi nodded, then watched as the young hyper orange haired girl ran off into the distance.

Pein turned and smiled at Itachi. Itachi turned and looked at Pein. "The Charamander's name is Fred." Itachi mumbled. "What if it's a girl?" Pein protested. "I don't care. I don't think Fred cares either." Itachi mumbled. Pein rolled his eyes.

"Oh and Pein..."

"Yes?"

"This place is fucked up."

"I know, Itachi. I know."

* * *

StitchedRevolution: Well, i liked this chapter a lot. I hope you liked it too. I stayed up late just to get it out for you people! So, i have the first parts out know, so i can get the second parts out soon... I don't know when they'll get out though. I really like this story, and I'll try to update it more.

Sorry, I have some Finals coming up, so i don't know when i can update next.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!

Please Review!! :D


End file.
